<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentimental Hours by Intruality_Overlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139328">Sentimental Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord'>Intruality_Overlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets sappy while they’re cuddling before falling asleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sentimental Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Pat?" Remus asked in his smallest voice, more breath than real words. "Can you roll over, please?" His tone was so soft, blended into the peaceful midnight silence. But Patton caught his cooing, of course, when delivered directly over his shoulder. Like the whisper of a corkscrew shell pressed to the shell of his ear, it held the weight of an ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Confused, Patton twisted around in Remus's arms that had slacked just for the split second it took to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "What is it?" Patton said just as gently. No, Remus's tone wasn't gentle, it was fragile. He spoke gently nonetheless. "I thought you wanted to be the big spoon for a change. Do you not like it? I'll big spoon again if you want, I don't mind," Patton mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "No, it's not that," Remus said almost guiltily. Brushing away Patton's fringe, his other arm curled tighter to compensate. His eyes bore into Patton's as if he was seeing them is pure daylight. "It's just... With my back to you, I was scared I was imagining it. I thought reversing the rolls would help, yet with your back to my chest I..." He trailed off. He gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "I fear I'll blink and you'll be a pillow again," he murmured, "That your ribs won't flex with your breath." Beneath the covers, he found Patton's hand and locked their fingers together. His hold was firm, trying to stamp his fingerprints onto him. Or to study the curves of Patton's silky palm. "And you won't smell of cookies and strawberries." Remus pressed his lips wherever they fell without having to jostle them both. This happened to be Patton's cheek just below his eye. Remus's nose trailed down Patton's in a bonus bunny kiss as he brought their foreheads together. "I just need to see your face to know you're real," he said, but hastily asked, "Is that creepy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Not at all," Patton said, words sculpted by the softest smile, "I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Have you heard your own laugh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Boisterous giggling spilled from Patton like a bleeding maple tree. Admittedly he was a little too loud. What a wonderful way for Remus to lose his hearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Remus sighed lightly. "I can't tell the difference between what thoughts of mine are welcome or not sometimes," he explained. Patton shook his head as much as he could lying on his side. "You don't need to filter what you say for my sake, silly Remouse," he said. Remus squeaked. Patton's brand of nicknames was one he still wasn't used to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Well," Remus started an attempt to get him back, "Your eyes really are bewitching, you know that?" And Patton still wasn't used to this new, sappy Remus. His blush was incandescent. Not that Remus could see, but the blistering heat of Patton's nose pressed into his neck like a waffle iron gave it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Stop that," Patton whined, "You can't even see my eyes in the dark."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "No," Remus admitted, "but I don't need to see them to know they're beautiful. I've memorised the exact colour. They're the colour of the horizon at midday. With the tiniest flecks of golden yellow in the centre, just like the first autumn leaves." Remus lightly squeezing his hand for emphasis, ignoring how Patton's were sweating. It wasn't his fault he was flustered, after all. "Don't get me started on your freckles," he warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "Where's all this coming from?" Patton asked suddenly. He tried knitting their still woven hands together even closer, waiting for the moment to dissolve into a bleary morning, or into tears. (Happy ones, of course.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  "I don't know. I think I just get like this when I stay awake past midnight. The quiet makes me think," Remus paused. Ducking his head, his cheek resting on Patton's hair, Remus made sure he was heard clearly. "And it's making me think I should tell you I love you more. Because I do love you... More than anything..." Confession punctuated with a quiet yawn, Remus was suddenly taken by sleep. Content with the weight of Patton on his chest rather than bottled feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Patton made sure to bombard Remus with hugs and "I love you"s throughout the next day. Well, even more than usual.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>